Waltz with the Dead
by StormKazuki
Summary: Yamato éppen az óráról lógott, mikor az egész elkezdődött. Menekülése közben, majdnem áldozatul esik, de néhány diák, megmenti az életét. A túlélése érdekében hozzájuk csapódik. Első fanfic, egy darabig követi a mangát. Oc karakter
1. Spring of the Dead

**Waltz of the Dead**

**Spring of the Dead**

Yamato egy átlagos középiskolás srác, aki néha ellóg egy-két óráról. Ez általában akkor történik meg, ha reggel elalszik, olyankor az első órát általában, ki is hagyja, hiába tudna beérni az óra közepére. Ilyenkor az iskolaudvaron elvonul egy rejtettebb helyre, és ott elmélkedik, vagy alszik még.

Ez a nap is ilyennek indult, későn ébredt. A kapun beérve a szokott helyére ment, az iskola túlsó oldala felé, hogy megvárja, míg kicsöngetnek az első óráról. Nem akart aludni, így inkább csak nézett maga elé.

Nem tudni, mennyi idő telhetett el, talán csak pár perc, mikor zajra lett figyelmes. Kinézett a fal mögül, és meglátta a zaj forrását. Egy ember zörgette az iskola kapuit, de valami mintha nem lett volna rendben vele. Először azt hitte, hogy csak egy huligán, de az alak nem a kezével zörgött. Pár perccel később négy tanár tartott a kapu fele. Yamatonak rossz előérzete támadt, de tovább figyelte az eseményeket. Nyugtatta magát, hogy majd a tanárok elintézik. Az oktatók végül a kapuhoz értek, és mintha mondtak is volna valamit, amit Yamato nem igazán értett, ahhoz messze volt. Annyit látott, hogy az egyik tanár a kapuhoz megy, és kinyúl rajta. Majd váratlanul az előbbi személy felordított, a földre zuhant, és tovább ordítozott és vergődött. A többi tanár ott állt mellette, de annyira ledöbbentek, hogy nem tettek semmit se, csak nézték, ahogy társuk szenved. Yamato nem tudta, mi történhetett, csak abban volt biztos, hogy köze van ahhoz a fura alakhoz. A tanárok végre felocsúdtak a meglepetésből, és megpróbáltak segíteni kollégájuknak. Végül a fájdalommal teli ordítás és vergődés abba maradt. Minden elcsendesült. A három ember is némán figyelte a földön fekvő testet.

- Meghalt… - mondta az egyik.

- De az nem lehet. Egyetlen harapástól… - mondta a másik.

Mind teljesen ledöbbentek. Ilyenről még csak nem is hallottak, hogy egyetlen harapástól meghaljon valaki.

A test keze megrándult, majd a szemeit is kinyitotta. Az egyikük tanárnő volt, megörült, hogy kollégája mégis életben van. Azonban a helyzet egészen más volt. A földön fekvő test hirtelen megragadta a blúzát a dekoltázsánál és a nyakához hajolt. Majd beleharapott, mint ahogy vele is tették. A nő felsikoltott, a többi tanár pedig inkább menekülőre fogta.

Yamato szemei tágra nyíltak, egyáltalán nem hitte el, amit lát. Még várt egy kicsit, szerette volna azt, hinni, hogy ez mind csak álom. Azonban a valóság győzött, kénytelen volt beletörődni, hogy ez bizony most komoly helyzet. Miután a tanárnő is felkelt, nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy itt valami nagyon nincs rendben, de még mindig zavart volt amiatt, hogy a holtak felkelnek. Azok, akiket megharaptak és átváltoztak, lassan az épület felé menekülő tanárok után indultak.

Yamato nem tudta, mit tegyen. Össze volt zavarodva és félt is. Félt, hogy őt is elkapják, hogy képtelen lesz megvédeni magát.

~ A többiek! Figyelmeztetnem kell a többieket! ~ jutott eszébe.

Tett egy lépést előre, de megtorpant.

~ Nem mehetek elől. Ha meglátnak, elkapnak, és akkor a többieknek sem tudok szólni. Akkor gyerünk hátra! ~ mondta és a hátsó bejárathoz szaladt.

Belépett az ajtón és körbenézett. Úgy tűnt, még nem jutottak be az épületbe. A terem felé indult, de a lépcsőnél megállt, majd megfordult és takarító eszközöket keresett. A közelben volt egy raktár, ahol azokat tartották, de nem volt nyitva. Végül szerencséje volt, és talált egy seprűt, aminek a végét letörve egy egész jó kis botot kapott, melyet akár kardként is használhatott volna. Most már felment a lépcsőn az osztályterme felé. Elővigyázatosságból volt nála a bot. A terem bejáratához érve nem habozott, azonnal benyitott, és a bottal a kezében tett néhány lépést előre.

- Tanár úr! Srácok! Valami történt a főkapunál, az egyik tanárt megharapta valami gyanús alak, mire ő meghalt, de valahogy mégis feltámadt, aztán megharapta a másik tanárt! És most erre jönnek! Mindenkinek menekülnie kell! – fejezte be a mondandóját egy kicsit lihegve, mire a teremben kitört a nevetés. Még a tanár is nevetett.

- Hayashi, el kell ismernem, ez egész jó volt. Elmehetnél komédiásnak.

- De tanár úr, esküszöm, hogy így történt! Nem hazudok! – próbálta meggyőzni legalább őt. Tudta, ha a tanár elhiszi, akkor a többiek is el fogják.

- Elég a viccelődésből, Hayashi! – komolyodott meg a tanár.

- De…

- Hayashi! – szakította félbe, megemelve a hangját. – Elég volt! És mit keres az nálad? Vidd vissza oda, ahol találtad, aztán gyere vissza az órára!

Yamato kiment a teremből, de csak állt az ajtó előtt, amit becsapott maga mögött. Dühös volt, amiért nem hittek neki, pedig az igazat mondta.

- Fenébe! Most mit csináljak? – kérdezte magától.

Tudta, hogy percek, vagy talán csak másodpercek kérdése, és az iskolán belül is elkezdődik.

Ha megint megpróbálom elmondani valakinek, a reakció ugyanaz lesz. Viszont, ha kiderül, mindenki menekülni akar majd, és mindenki a főbejáraton keresztül. De ehhez túl sokan vagyunk. ~ gondolkodott, majd elindult a WC felé.

Remélte, hogy ott nem fogják majd megtalálni, a diákok pedig úgyse mennek oda. És ha mindennek vége, előjön majd. Bement egy fülkébe, magára zárta az ajtót, felhúzta a lábait, hogy ne lássák meg és várt. Kisvártatva a hangosbemondó kezdett el recsegni statikusan, majd megszólalt benne valaki.

_- Figyelem diákok és tanárok! Figyelem diákok és tanárok! Pár perce heves küzdelem zajlott a főkapunál. Minden diák maradjon a tanárával, és kövessék azok utasításait! Ismétlem, pár perce heves küzdelem zajlott a főkapunál. Ááh! Mit akar? Tűnjön innen! Hagyjon békéáááh! Ez fááj! Eresszen el! Ez fááj! Áááááh! Segítség! Segítsááááh! _– majd a bemondóban már nem lehetett hallani mást, csak hörgést és csámcsogó hangot.

- Hát elkezdődött. - súgta maga elé Yamato.

Mindenki ledermedt, mintha csak szobrok lettek volna, majd hirtelen kitört a pánik. Sikítozva próbált menekülni mindenki. Halálra rémültek, életben akartak maradni, ezért egymást taposva próbáltak menekülni. De minden igyekezetük ellenére utolérte őket a végzetük. A bejáratnál már ott volt négy alak, akik a kilépő, sikítozó diákokra azonnal rávetették magukat, és mohón harapták áldozatukat, ahol érték őket. Azok a haláluk után felkeltek, és a még élő diákokra mentek rá, falták őket. Lábakat, kezeket, nyakakat haraptak. Arcokat cincáltak szét, szemeket haraptak ki. A megharapottak szörnyű kínok között haltak meg, majd testük hamuszürkévé vált, és feltámadtak. Nem mindenki volt ilyen "szerencsés". Volt, akinek nem volt alsó teste, másoknak végtagjai nem voltak, vagy csak egy fej maradt belőle.

Yamato csak csendben ült a WC-n, és próbálta megőrizni a nyugalmát. Hirtelen valaki kinyitotta, majd becsapta a WC ajtaját. Erősen lihegett, nehezen vette a levegőt. Megint kinyílt az ajtó, még valaki bejött.

- Minek jöttél utánam? – kérdezte az egyik.

- Én akartam előbb idejönni! – felelte hangosan a másik.

- Te csak… - kezdett bele, de egy hörgés félbeszakította.

Az ajtó nem volt bezárva, egy "olyan" bejutott. A két diák elordította magát, ahogy megijedtek. Amelyik élő utoljára bejött, őt kapta el. Beleharapott a vállába, mire kifröccsent a vére, beterítve a padlót és a falat is egy kicsit. A srác csak ordított a fájdalomtól, majd magatehetetlenül esett össze. A másik srác eközben bezárkózott egy fülkébe. És csak segítségért kiabált.

Yamato is megrémült, mozdulni sem mert, nehogy akár egy aprócska zajt is csapjon, ami elárulja őt. Még levegőt is alig mert venni, folyt róla a víz.

Közben az áldozat is feléledt, és ahogy a másik is, ő is az ajtón akart átjutni, ami mögött a friss hús várta. A srác már zokogott, de hiába kiabált, senki nem jött a segítségére. Tehetetlenségében, végső megoldásként, nekirontott az ajtónak, mire azok hátrébb kerültek. A srác megpróbált elfutni, de csak pár lépést tudott tenni, utolérték, és kegyetlenül rávetették magukat. Az egyik a combjába harapott bele, a másik a nyakából tépett ki egy nagyobb darabot. Addig folytatták, míg érezték, hogy van benne élet. Az áldozat feje levált a testéről, ahogy a nyakát szétharapták, és elgurult Yamato fülkéje felé. Az ajtó alatt nem gurult be, de pont arccal a rémült fiú felé fordult. Öklendezni kezdett, mire a szájára szorította a kezét, és elfordította fejét, ráadásul a szemét is behunyta. De hiába, a látvány már belevésődött az agyába. A hányingerét végül sikerült leküzdenie azzal, hogy megpróbált valami másra gondolni. Ezt azonban nagyban nehezítette a csámcsogás. Addig nem akart megmozdulni se, amíg azok is ott vannak, így hát várt a megfelelő alkalomra.


	2. Escape from the Dead

**Escape from the dead**

Az iskola folyosói lassan elcsendesedtek, "azok" már majdnem mindenkit elkaptak. Csupán néhány diák és tanár volt még életben, akiknek sikerült idáig túlélni.

Yamato is közéjük tartozott, sikerült átvészelnie a dolgokat. Hallotta, hogy a sikoltozások abbamaradnak és elnémul minden. De még nem tudott kimenni, a WC-ben még mindig ott az a kettő, és ameddig ők ott vannak, esélye sincs kijutni. Rengeteg dolog átfutott az agyán, újra lejátszódott benne minden. De még mindig nem tudta, hogy miért történik mindez, és miért nem jött a rendőrség a segítségükre. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogyan is kezdődött el.

Egy "ilyen" zörgette a kaput, akkor valószínűleg többen is lehetnek az iskolán kívül is. A rendőrök biztos őket próbálják megfékezni, ennek az iskolának meg már befellegzett. Ha meglátják, mi történt itt, nem hiszem, számítanának túlélőkre. De… akkor azt se tudják majd, hogy én itt vagyok. És biztos, hogy nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki túlélte. Kell lennie még valaki másnak, legalább csak egy ember legyen még! De ha nem tudják, akkor nem segítenek. Valahogy a tudtukra kell hozni, hogy mi történt itt. Ki kell jutnom, hogy szólhassak valakinek. Azonban nem tudom, hogy "ezek" mire képesek még. Nálam a bot, de egyszerre nem tudok elbánni ennyivel. Innen se tudok kijutni. Amint kinyitom az ajtót, végem. Valami csali kellene, de a bot még kell, más meg nincs itt. Legfeljebb WC papír vagy a WC kefe. Basszus! ~ emelte a homlokához a kezét, de nem csapott rá.

Végre megszületett a fejében az ötlet. Lehajolt és felvette a kefét a tartójával együtt, majd megpróbált felállni. Ez egy kicsit nehézkes volt, mert a lába elgémberedett. Vigyázott, hogy "azok" ne vegyék észre. Látta, hogy az ajtó nyitva van, de egy pillanatra elgondolkozott.

~ Ha most ezt kidobom, őket lehet, hogy kicsalja, de akkor a többit is ide fogja vonzani. De ha nem teszem meg, akkor meg itt ragadhatok elég hosszú időre. Megvan! ~ mondta, majd a tartót a jobb kezébe vette.

Vágott egy fintort, mivel nem volt a legtisztább, majd célba vette a kijáratot, és eldobta. A tartó kirepült az ajtón, majd attól nem messze ért földet egy hangos koppanással. Yamato gyorsan lebukott, hogy "azok" ne lássák meg. A koppanásra azonnal felkapták a fejüket egy agresszívabb hörgés kíséretében. Elindultak a hang irányába. Az egyik a fejetlen testet is vonszolta magával. Yamato ismét felállt, hogy megnézze, mi történik. Terve bevált, az a kettő kiment a zaj irányába. Lemászott a WC-ről, megfogta a fegyverét, majd ugyanabba a kezébe vette át a kefét is, végül óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót. Ezt sikerült halkan megtennie, majd átlépte a fiú fejét, és az ajtóhoz húzódott. Nem nézett vissza, még mindig ott volt a szeme előtt, ha becsukta, de tudta, hogy rajta már nem segíthet.

Kinézett az ajtón, de kellemetlen meglepetés érte. A vártnál többen jöttek a csalira, a folyosó másik végéről is. Visszakozni már nem tudott, és nem is akart, úgyhogy az eredeti tervei szerint folytatta tovább. Jobb kezébe vette a kefét, kijjebb húzódott, és a lépcsővel ellentétes irányba dobta el. Ez nem adott olyan nagy hangot a földet érésekor, mint a tartó, de elég volt ahhoz, hogy "azok" felfigyeljenek rá. Hörgések kíséretében vonszolták magukat a hang felé. Yamatoban azonban kétségek merültek fel.

~ Miért követik a hangot, ha látják, hogy ott nincs semmi? Ha látják… Lehet, hogy nem is látnak? Ez hülyeség, a lényeg, hogy valahogy el kell jutnom a lépcsőig. Szerencsére már nem sokan vannak arra. ~ mondta, de feltűnt neki más is. ~ Azok a testek ott már nem mozognak, és az egyiknek a fejéből mintha egy szög állna ki. Tényleg lehet más is, aki túlélte, feltéve, ha még mindig életben van. ~ lelkesült fel.

És ezzel a lelkesedéssel a lépcső felé kezdett szaladni. Pont útját állta egy, így a bottal a fejére csapott, amitől egyből a padlóra került, és ott is maradt. De ezzel zajt csapott, és a hozzá közelebb állók egyből felé vették az irányt. Bal oldaláról jött egy újabb, oldalról csapta fejbe, mire az is elterült. Tovább futott, már majdnem a lépcsőnél járt, mikor jobb oldalról is támadt egy, a karját lendítve a fiú feje után. Éppen csak sikerült elkerülnie, majd fordulatból a fegyverével az oldala felé csapott, de a várttal ellentétben nem terült el. Hallott egy sikolyt is, aminek most nem tudta kivenni se a helyét, se a gazdáját. Jobban lekötötte ellenfele, és emellett egyre csak többen közeledtek. Már volt ott még egy, ami az előzővel együtt megint utána kapott. Yamato elesett, de még mindig nem adta fel. A harci eszközét az egyik hasába döfte, nem jutott át a húson, de remélte, hogy ez majd lelassítja. Balszerencséjére nem így történt. "Az" csak jött tovább előre, mintha a bot ott se lenne. Yamato teljes erejével próbálta visszatartani, de nem ment neki. Közben a másik is már elég közel volt, hogy rávesse magát. A fiú becsukta a szemét, és a várta a fájdalmas harapást. Ekkor egy tompa puffanást hallott, majd még egyet. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, hat ember állt előtte.

- A fejükre célozz, attól egyből kidőlnek. – nyújtotta felé a kezét egy srác, akinél baseballütő volt. – Komuro Takashi vagyok a 2B-ből.

- Köszönöm a segítséget. Hayashi Yamato a 2A-ból. – mutatkozott be.

- Busujima Saeko a 3A-ból. – mutatkozott be egy sötét, hosszú hajú lány, akinél egy fakard volt.

- Miyamoto Rei, 2B. – egy másik lány, szintén seprűnyéllel, de az övének hegyes volt a vége.

- Takagi Saya, 2B. Kicsit siethetnénk. – morgott egy szemüveges lány, akinél semmilyen fegyver nem volt.

- Hirano Kouta, szintén a 2B-ből. – mondta egy nagyobb darab srác, akinél egy szögbelövő volt, aminek fából csinált támasztékot.

- Örvendek. Shizuka nővér, örülök, hogy maga is épségben van. – mosolygott a tanárra Yamato.

- Nem akarom félbeszakítani az ismerkedést, de ki kéne jutnunk innen. – morgott még mindig Saya.

- Igen, tudom. Velünk tartasz, Hayashi? – kérdezte Takashi a srácot.

- Még szép! – vágta rá egyből. És ekkor egy sikítást hallott, aminek már meg tudta állapítani a helyét.

- Siessünk! – szólalt meg Saeko.

Mind azonnal a lépcsőforduló felé szaladtak, ahol öt diákot pillantottak meg, akiket körülvettek. Három srác próbált védeni két lányt. Az egyik éppen a középen álló fiúra támadt, mikor egy szög repült a fejébe, amitől eldőlt, mint egy zsák. Kouta szedte le a szögbelövővel. Saeko átugrott a korlát másik oldalára, így a lentről jövőket tudta leszedni, Yamato is segített neki. Rei és Takashi a lépcsőn lefelé jövet verték szét a maradékot. Nem voltak sokan, és mindenki a fejükre célzott, így viszonylag könnyű dolguk volt. Az öt diák meglepődve állt ott. Shizuka nővér és Saya is leért, amint tiszta volt a terep.

- Köszönjük. – hálálkodott az egyik lány.

- Ne beszélj olyan hangosan. – intette le Saeko.

- Van, aki megharaptak? – kérdezte Takashi.

- Nem, senkit! – válaszolt ismét a lány zavartan.

- Ki fogunk menekülni az iskolából. Velünk akartok jönni?

- Igen! – jött az egyöntetű válasz.

- Szóval, akit megharapnak, az átváltozik? – kérdezte Yamato halkan.

- Igen. – felelte Rei, miközben a bejártnál lévő cipős szekrények mögé bújtak. Az előtérben ugyanis, e szekrények között sokan voltak, nem tudtak kijutni az ajtón.

- Nem látnak, csak a hangra reagálnak, így csendben kiosonhatunk. – szólalt meg Saya.

- Erre már én is gondoltam, de nem vagyok benne teljesen biztos. – osztotta meg gondolatait Yamato.

- Akkor Takagi, menj és bizonyítsd be nekünk. – mondta Takashi a szekrény mögül kilesve.

Az említett lány összerezzent ennek hallatán. Hogy ő menjen közéjük? Hisz még fegyvere sincs.

- Egy embernek kell ezt ellenőriznie. Csoportban nem tudunk csendben mozogni. – mondta ki a szomorú igazságot Rei.

- Az iskolában… az első támadás alatt nem találtam semmi összefüggést a mozgásukban. – szólalt meg teljes nyugalommal Saeko.

- Nem tudunk csak úgy kifutni. – mondta halkan Kouta.

- Valakinek be kell bizonyítania Takagi-san elméletét. De kinek? – tért vissza végül Yamato a tárgyra, amire senki se akart jelentkezni.

~ Ha valaki lemegy és mégse igaz, amit Takagi-san állít, vége. Nem akarok meghalni, de szerintem a többieknek is ez járhat a fejében. Mondjuk, azzal segítséget nyújthatnék a nekik, persze alig ismerem őket. Kivéve Shizuka senseit, mert vele már többször találkoztam. ~ gondolkozott el.

Mindenkinek hasonló gondolatok jártak a fejében. Takashi egyszer csak a homlokát kezdte el dörzsölni.

- Rendben, megyek én. – mondta végül, mire mindenki felkapta a fejét.

- Ha te mész, akkor én is. – próbálkozott Rei.

- Megyek előtted, ha akarod. – ajánlkozott fel Saeko.

- Nem, maradj a többiekkel, ha esetleg meg kéne védeni őket. – utasította el őket Takashi.

- Takashi… miért? – kérdezte Rei.

- Mert valakinek meg kell tenni, akkor is, ha nem jár sikerrel. Így döntött. – fogta vissza Reit Yamato.

- Igen. Ez olyas valami, amit meg kell tenni. – mondta Takashi, majd elindult.

- Taka… - kiáltott volna utána Rei, de Saeko keze a szájára tapadt.

- Komuro, ha bármi gáz lenne, rohanj vissza. – szólt még utána Yamato.

- Ha Takagi elmélete téves, akkor esélyem sincs, hogy visszafussak.

Csendben lépkedett feléjük, a többiek a lélegzetüket visszatartva figyelték, és imádkoztak, hogy minden jól menjen. Takashi már "közöttük" volt, mikor megállt. Tényleg nem látták őt. Legbelül mindenki megkönnyebbült, de most nem volt idő a lazításra. Várták a fiú következő lépését. Ő felvette a lába mellett heverő, gazdátlan tornacipőt, és eldobta az ajtótól messzire. "Azok" egyből felmordultak halottas hangjukon, és a hang irányába vánszorogtak. Takashi az ajtóhoz ment, és szélesre tárta. Mindenki megindult kifelé, Saeko és a fiú az ajtó két oldalán álltak őrt. Mikor már azt hitték, minden rendben, a másik csoportból az egyik srácnak a fegyvere nekiütközött az ajtó szélének. Nagy visszhangja volt, mindenki hátra fordult egy pillanatra. Az iskola egész udvarán hallani lehetett a koppanást, aminek hatására az összes, ami volt az udvaron, felhördült és megindultak.

- Futás! – kiáltotta el magát Takashi.

- Nem kellett kétszer mondani, mindenki azonnal futásnak eredt.

- Mégis hova futunk? – kérdezte Yamato, aki nem tudott az ő terveikről.

- A suli buszhoz! – válaszolta mellette futva Kouta, két lövés között.

Mindenki harcolt, hogy utat vágjanak a buszhoz, de az egyik fiút, aki korábban a lányokat védte, elkapták, és nem kímélve harapni kezdték.

- Takuzou!- hangzott az egyik lány kiáltása, mikor meghallotta a srác ordítását.

- Ne menj! Ha megharapnak, felesleges kijutni innen!- kapta el a karját Saya. A lány megfordulva vetett rá egy pillantást, majd kitépte a karját a szorításból, és visszarohant.

- Várj! – kiáltotta utána Saya, de a lány már nem hallotta.

- Meg tudom érteni. – szólalt meg halkan a nővér. – Ha az egész világ ilyen… talán jobb volna meghalni.

- Hogy mondhatja ezt, mikor maga egy nővér? – dorgálta meg Saya.

- Vigyázz! – lépett mellé Kouta, miközben lelőtt kettőt. – Kérlek, nyugodj meg Takagi-san.

- Te hülye zsíros bödön! Mit képzelsz, hogy közbe szólsz? – kiabált rá is.

- Ha végeztél, lehetne szó róla, hogy randizzunk? – tette fel a nem éppen a helyzetbe illő kérdést a srác.

- Közel állhattok egymáshoz. Irigyellek. – mosolygott Saeko a lány háta mögül, mire ő elpirult.

- Hirano, ez talán nem a megfelelő alkalom erre! – vágott közbe Yamato, miközben folyamatosan küzdött.

- Sensei! A kulcs! – nyújtotta a kezét Takashi a busz ajtaja mellől.

A tanárnő sietett, hogy kinyissa, majd Sayával a nyomában felléptek a buszra. Következőnek Kouta viharzott be, majd kinyitotta az egyik ablakot, és onnan fedezte a többieket, míg felszállnak. Az ajtónál Saeko és Takashi tartotta a frontot, végül ők is felléptek a jármű lépcsőjén. Marikawa tanárnő ült a volánnál, de még bajlódott egy kicsit.

~ Tipikus szőke. ~ gondolta magában Yamato.

- Sensei, induljunk már! – szólt végül oda.

- Mindjárt. Lássuk csak… gáz… fék… kuplung…

- Nesze! – hallotta mindenki.

Egy másik diák csoport is életben maradt, és a busz felé menekültek éppen.

- Ki az? – kérdezte Takashi.

- A 3A tanára, Shidou. – válaszolt Saeko.

- Indulásra készen állunk! – szólt hátra a tanárnő.

- Várjunk még! – szólt neki Takashi.

- Előröl is jönnek! Ha sokat várunk, nem fogunk tudni elindulni! – aggodalmaskodott Shizuka nővér, és sajnos igaza volt. A halottak egyre többen lettek a busz körül.

- De meg kell mentenünk őket! – állt Takashi párjára Yamato. A többiek ezt vonakodtak megtenni.

- Sensei, nem tudna csak úgy áthajtani rajtuk? – kérdezte Takashi, de a választ meg sem várva elindult kifelé. Az ajtóban valaki visszafogta. Rei volt az, és az arca gyűlöletet sugárzott.

- Nem fogjuk őt megmenteni!

- Rei, mégis mi a francról beszélsz?

- Nem kéne megmentenünk! Az ilyen ember haljon meg!

Yamato Rei szavait hallva, kinézett az ablakon a szóban forgó személyre. A diákokat a busz felé terelte, az egyik viszont megbotlott és elesett. A tanár lábába kapaszkodott, de ő az arcába taposott, vigyorogva mondott valamit, majd hátrahagyta. Yamato nem tudta, mit mondjon, csak elborzadva nézte. Most eldőlt benne, hogy nem kedveli ezt a tanár.

- Hogy tehetett ilyet? – kérdezte végül.

- Mert ő ilyen. Ha őt követed, ne csodálkozz, ha majd így jársz. – mondta Rei, aki gyilkos tekintettel meredt a buszra felszálló tanárra.

- Marikawa sensei! – szólt Takashi.

- Indulok! – mondta, és rátaposott a gázra.

- Köszönjünk, hogy megmentettetek. Busujima-san a vezetőtök? – kérdezte nyájas hangon Shidou.

- Nincs vezetőnk. A csapatmunkának köszönhetően jutottunk ki. – válaszolt a lány.

- Sensei, miért nem megyünk már? – kezdett ideges lenni Yamato.

A probléma ugyanis az volt, hogy bár a tanárnő rálépett a gázra, mégse haladtak sehova.

- Elnézést! Kézifék kienged, kuplung felenged. Megvan! – kiáltott fel örömében, majd végre elindult a busz.

~ Jézusom, ez már veszélyes, amit művel. ~ gondolta magában Yamato.

A busz csak ment előre, átgázolva "azokon", a vér vörösre festette a busz elejét lassan. Közben mindenki megkönnyebbült, most már biztonságban érezhették magukat, mindenki pihenni akart egy kicsit.

- A túlélés érdekében szükség van egy vezetőre. Neki kell összetartani a csapatot. – szólalt meg a busz hátuljában álló Shidou. Rei figyelmeztette Takashit, hogy meg fogja bánni, amiért megmentette. A tanárnő közben a busszal kitört az iskola kapuin.

- Srácok, nem akarok megzavarni senkit, de most pontosan hova is tartunk? Ugye a rendőrségre?

- Te nem láttad, ami az iskolán kívül van, igaz Hayashi? – kérdezett vissza Takashi.

- Nem, miért mi van idekint?

- Én sem tudom pontosan, de valószínűleg ugyanaz, mint ami az iskolában. Nézd! – mutatott ki az ablakon.

Yamato követte a tekintetével, majd meglátta a füstoszlopokat, amik a város különböző helyeiről kavarogtak az ég felé.

- Ez nem lehet…


	3. Democracy under the Dead

**Democracy under the dead**

Marikawa nővér csendben vezetett, mindenki más pihenni próbált, fáradtak voltak. Azonban Shidou csoportjából az egyik diák felállt a helyéről, és előrébb jött Takashiék felé.

- Miért kell veletek mennünk? Nélkülünk döntöttétek el, hova mentek. Miért nem bújhattunk volna el az iskolában? Ott biztonságosabb.

- Igaza van. Csak nagyobb veszélynek tesszük ki magunkat. Meg kéne állnunk valahol. Nemrég eljöttünk egy bolt mellett, az szerintem jó lenne búvóhelynek. – állt a pártjára egy másik srác.

Mindenki a busz közepén álló diákot nézte. Yamatonak rossz érzése volt, és legszívesebben pofán vágta volna, hogy fogja be végre. Ezt a srácot is kezdte megutálni.

~ Inkább örülne, hogy megmentettük. ~ gondolta magában.

- És veled mi van? Mi a faszt bámulsz? – fordult a srác Takashi felé.

- Miért vagy ilyen? – állt fel a helyéről Saeko.

- Utálom ezt a srácot! Rohadtul utálom ezt a kis szemétládát!

- Micsoda beképzelt… – nyúlt a fegyveréért Kouta, de Saya egy kézmozdulattal megállította.

- Miért utálsz? Nem emlékszem, hogy egyáltalán bármikor beszéltünk volna. – kelt fel Takashi az ülésről.

- Te kis pöcs! – lett egyre idegesebb a srác.

- Héj! Nem higgadnál le végre? Mindenki pihenni szeretne, úgyhogy fogd be, és ülj vissza a helyedre, vagy kiváglak a buszból! Kíváncsi lennék, vajon akkor is ilyen nagy lenne-e a szád. – állt fel végül Yamato, aki már nem bírta magában tartani dühét.

- Te köcsög! Mindjárt… - kezdett bele, de ekkor valami hasba találta.

Rei fegyvere volt az. Mindenki meglepetésére felállt a helyéről, és a seprűnyéllel hasba vágta a srácot, mire az a földön terült el, összegörnyedve fájdalmában.

- Szörnyű vagy. – mondta a lába előtt köhögő fiúnak, majd egy kedves mosollyal nézett Yamatora és Takashira, miközben a helye felé ment.

A busz hátulja felől taps hallatszott, mire Rei arca ismét eltorzult a dühtől.

- Micsoda látvány! Komuro-kun, Miyamoto-san, Hayashi-kun. Remek csapatmunka volt! – jött a nyájas beszéd Shidoutól, aki éppen átlépte a még mindig földön fekvő gyereket. – Azonban, hogy ezeknek a harcoknak az elejét vegyük, ki kéne próbálnunk az én ötletem. Egy vezetőre van szükség. – ért oda Takashiék elé.

- És gondolom csak egyetlen személy alkalmas erre. – szólalt meg Saya, aki bár ezt mondta, valójában gondolatai között a pokolra kívánta a tanárt. De jobbnak látta, ha nem teszi szóvá.

- Tanár vagyok, Takagi-san, ti pedig mind diákok. Én vagyok az egyetlen alkalmas ember. Szóval mit mondtok? Ha egyetértetek velem, kérlek, tapsoljatok. – fordult a hátul ülő diákok felé, mire ott mindenki tapsolni kezdett. Shidou köszönetét meghajlással fejezte ki.

~ Ez nagyon nem lesz így jó. ~ gondolta Yamato.

- Többségi döntés alapján én leszek a vezető. – fordult előre ismét. Az elől lévők ennek nagyon nem örültek.

- Sensei, kérem, nyissa ki az ajtót! Elmegyek! – hallatszott Rei hangja, aki már kiugrott az utcára.

- Rei! – kiáltott utána Takashi.

- Nem! Nem utazok azzal a rohadékkal tovább! – fordult vissza Takashi felé.

- Úgy látszik, semmit nem tudok tenni, hogy jobb belátásra bírjam. Micsoda veszteség. – hangzott Shidou a háttérből.

- Hogy mondhat ilyet? – fordult felé Takashi dühös arccal, majd inkább leszállt és Rei után ment. – Csak amíg a városba érünk! Csak addig bírd ki! – kapta el a lány karját.

- Megmondtam, hogy meg fogod bánni! – fordult vissza könnyes szemmel.

A többiek a buszból figyelték az eseményeket. Shidou a háttérben vigyorgott, élvezte az előadást. Nem bánta volna, ha az a kettő nem tart velük, könnyebben irányítása alá tudná vonni a többieket. Hisz senki nem akar meghalni, ő pedig tökéletes vezetőnek tartotta magát.

Yamato egy duda hangjára lett figyelmes, majd egy feléjük száguldó buszt pillantott meg, ami nem lassított.

- Marikawa sensei, tolasson! – kiabált oda, miközben az ajtóhoz rohant. – Komuro, vigyázzatok!

A két tanuló észrevette a feléjük száguldó buszt. A jármű utasai éppen egymást ették, már a vezetőt is elkapták, néhányan az ablakon dörömböltek, de a száguldó koporsóból nem volt menekvés. A busz belerohant egy kocsiba, az oldalára dőlt, majd keresztbe állt, elzárva az egész utat. Saeko kirohant, hogy segítsen nekik Yamatoval a nyomában. De két társuk a lángoló roncs másik oldalán rekedt.

- Komuro-kun, jól vagytok? – kiabált át Saeko. Mindenki meglepetésére a roncsból lángoló alakok másztak ki.

- A francba! Busujima-san, vissza kéne mennünk, a busz bármikor felrobbanhat. Ráadásul ezeket az izéket a tűz se fékezi meg. – emelte fel Yamato alkalmi fegyverét, de ekkor az ellenség összeesett, majd a többi is követte. – Úgy látszik tévedtem. – eresztette le a botot.

- Találkozzunk a keleti rendőr állomáson! – hallatszott Takashi hangja.

- Mikor? – kérdezett vissza Yamato.

- Délután ötkor! Ma már nem érünk oda, szóval holnap!

Ezzel a két diák elindult, Saeko és Yamato visszaszálltak a buszra.

- Marikawa nővér, erre nem tudunk tovább menni! – mondta Saeko, miközben a helye felé tartott.

- Tudom, másik úton megyünk! – mondta, majd megfordult a járművel. Eközben mindenki szeme a roncsra szegeződött. Nem akarták itt hagyni két társukat – kivéve persze Shidouék csoportja -, de sajnos nem tehettek mást. A tanárnő egy másik úton indult el a város felé. Mindenkit aggasztott Takashiék helyzete, ráadásul ott volt a másik tanár, aki mindent csak csendben nézett a busz hátuljából.

- Srácok, egész pontosan most hova tartunk? Van valami tervetek? – kérdezte Yamato a többiektől.

- A városba tartunk, hogy ellenőrizzük a családjainkat. – válaszolt Saeko.

- Ez egy jó terv, aggódom a szüleim és a húgom miatt. Ugye nem kell végig az ő irányítása alatt lenni? – kérdezte halkan, miközben fejével az éppen szónoklatot tartó Shidou felé intett.

- Ebben én is reménykedek. – mondta Kouta.

Yamato az ablak felé fordult, és az elsüvítő tájat nézte.

~ Aggódom anya miatt, de ő biztos a boltban dolgozott, mikor ez az egész elkezdődött. Biztos sikerült valami biztonságos helyet találnia, lehet, hogy elment a húgomért, és utána otthon bezárkóztak. Bár az ajtó nem nagyon állítja meg őket. De mi van, ha nem jutott ki, és most ő is ott mászkál az utcán. Nem akarom úgy látni. Rinnek még kevesebb esélye van a túlélésre. Egy pillanat, hiszen ő otthon van, mert beteg volt. Ha nem hangoskodott nagyon, akkor biztonságban kell lennie, anya meg a szünetében haza szokott nézni rá. Életben kell, hogy legyenek! Viszont akkor még ezen az oldalon vannak. Pont jó irányba megyünk, ha a hídnál kiszállok, pár perc alatt meg is járhatom. Feltéve, ha nem akadok beléjük, ami elkerülhetetlen. Egyedül nem mehetek, valakit meg kell kérnem, hogy jöjjön velem. Saya fegyvertelen, őt nem vihetem, marad Hirano vagy Busujima-san. A nagyobb problémát viszont Shidou sensei jelenti.

- Hayashi-kun! – kapott észbe, mire Saeko arcát látta, amint kicsit oldalra fordult.

- Bocsánat! – mentegetőzött.

- Semmi gond. Nagyon elmerülhettél valamiben.

- Csak aggódom a szüleim miatt. – hajtotta le a fejét.

- Merre laksz? – hajolt előre a mögöttük lévő ülésről Kouta és Saya is.

- Innen egy tíz percre, de ha ezen az úton megyünk tovább, akkor hamarosan kiszállhatok, és elindulhatok értük.

- Egyedül akarsz menni? – kérdezte Saya.

- Természetesen nem. Arra gondoltam, hogy megkérem Hiranot vagy Busujima-sant, hogy kísérjen el.

- Elkísérlek. – vágta rá egyből Saeko.

- Hirano, akkor rád bízom Takagi-san és Marikawa sensei védelmét.

- Számíthatsz rám. – markolta meg a fegyverét.

- Nem akarlak kiábrándítani, de őt hogy akarod kijátszani? – mutatott Saya Shidoura.

- Az ő játékában, az ő szabályaival. – mondta Yamato, majd Shidou felé vette az irányt.


	4. Running in the Dead

**Running in the dead**

- Segíthetek valamiben? – kérdezte Shidou az elé érkező fiútól.

- Mivel maga a vezető, önhöz fordulok ezzel a kéréssel. Szeretném, ha elengedne, hogy megnézzem a családomat. Tudom, hogy maga szerint ez felesleges időpazarlás, de véleményem szerint hasznos tagjai lennének ennek a csapatnak.

- Ó, és ezt miből gondolod? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a tanár.

- Nos, apám katona volt, és úgy gondolom, egy katona mindig jól jön, akár aktív, akár nem. Anyám jelenleg bolti eladóként dolgozik, de régebben szerzett egészségügyi képesítést.

- Egy nővérünk már van, aki el tudja látni a sérülteket.

- Sensei… - kezdett bele, de valaki félbeszakította. Méghozzá pont az a srác, akivel korábban már összetűzésbe került.

- Fogd már be a pofád! Süket vagy, vagy mi? Már van nővérünk!

- Hagyd, hagy mondja végig. – intette le a diákját Shidou.

- Sensei, anyám remek vívó is volt, több versenyt nyert. Marikawa senseijel ellentétben, őt érdemesebb lenne a harctérre vinni, mert ott helyben gyorsan el tudná látni a sérültet, akit később az iskola nővére rendesen ellát egy biztonságos helyen. Természetesen velük jönne a húgom is. Kérem, tanár úr! – hajolt meg végül, amit nem szívesen tett, de mindent meg kellett tennie, hogy meggyőzze.

Shidou gondolkozott néhány percig. Tudta, ha két felnőtt csatlakozik, ráadásul egy katona, akkor könnyen elveszítheti vezető pozícióját. Ugyanakkor megnő a túlélésük esélye, és ha nem is ő lesz a vezető, tanácsaival lényegében a háttérből irányítana, mert az egység fenntartása megköveteli minden eszköz bevetését.

- Rendben van, engedélyezem a kitérőt. – jutott végül döntésre.

- Sensei, szeretném magammal vinni Busujima-senpait kíséretként. Egyedül nem biztos, hogy épségben eljutnék odáig.

- Rendben. Mást nem akarsz vinni?

- Ketten elegek leszünk. Úgyis csak az oda út jelenti a problémát.

- Ahogy jónak látod, de ne tartson túl sokáig.

- Értettem! Akkor amint elérjük a hidat, indulunk. – mondta Yamato, majd visszament a többiekhez, akik csendben figyelték az előadást.

- Ez nem semmi volt. – szólt oda Kouta.

- Nem volt rossz. – vetette oda Saya félvállról, pedig ez szerinte is elismerésre méltó volt, de soha ki nem mondta volna.

- Busujima-senpai, akkor nemsokára indulunk. – mondta, majd előrement Shizukához, hogy elmondja neki a szituációt.

A busz egyenesen a legközelebbi híd felé tartott, azonban még a városban, nem messze az átkelőtől meg kellett állniuk, mert dugóba kerültek. Rengeteg kocsi állt sorban, mindenki a túloldalra akart jutni. Többen gyalogosan próbálkoztak, csak a legszükségesebb csomagjaikat vitték magukkal. Mivel úgy tűnt, hogy egy jó darabig eltart, míg egyáltalán fel tudnak jutni a hídra, Yamato megfelelő alkalomnak ítélte, hogy elinduljanak. Intett Saekonak, vetett egy pillantást Shidou arcára, aki csak széles mosollyal bólintott. Ez a nézés valahogy nem nyugtatta meg a fiút. Kouta és Saya sok szerencsét kívánt nekik. Amint kinyitotta a busz ajtaját a nővér, leugrottak.

- Vissza kell mennünk az előző kereszteződéshez, onnan balra a kilencedik ház.

- Ez elég közel van, de nem lesz egyszerű séta. – indult meg Saeko.

A kereszteződésig néhány, szintén sorban álló kocsi mellett mentek el. Nyitva tartották a szemüket, nehogy a házak udvaráról, vagy a házak közül rájuk támadjanak. Simán eljutottak az elágazásig, ahol már nem volt egy kocsi sem. Majdnem teljes csend volt, csak a távolabb lévő autókat lehetett hallani. Befordultak az utcasarkon, és elindultak Yamato háza felé, de Saeko megállt.

- Valami gond van? – fordult hátra a fiú, hangját igyekezett halkan tartani, nem szerette volna, ha elkapják, mielőtt hazaért volna.

- Amit Shidou-senseinek mondtál, nem mind volt igaz, ugye? – erre Yamato csak elmosolyodott.

- Most lebuktam. Valójában az anyám sose vívott, csak simán boltban dolgozik. Az apám meg elhagyott minket úgy két éve. Nem volt katona, egyszerű üzletemberként tevékenykedett. Külföldre kellett utaznia valamilyen üzleti ügyben, és azóta nem hallottunk felőle. Én azt mondanám, hogy eltűnt, de anyám szerint egy másik nő miatt hagyta el. Én ezt valahogy nem tudom elhinni. Szeretném tudni, hogy életben van-e vagy sem, de ezt már úgyse lehetséges. Viszont, ha nem hazudok Shidou-senseinek, sose engedett volna el.

- Ne aggódj, tőlem egy szót se fog megtudni. – mosolygott vissza a lány.

- Köszönöm. – mondta a fiú, aki azonnal meg is fordult egy hirtelen hörgésre. Néhány lézengett az utcán belőlük.

- Úgy tűnik, innentől már nehezebb lesz. – mondta Yamato, és harcra készen felemelte fegyverét.

A lány csak bólintott, és szintén felkészült, majd elindultak. Igyekeztek halkan menni, és próbálták kikerülni őket biztos távolból, de néhány így is az útjukat állta. Nem volt más választásuk, mint harcolni. De azzal, hogy az egyiküknek a fejére csaptak, a közelben lévők is megindultak. Ahogy jutottak előrébb, egyre nehezebb volt, többen kerültek elő. Mintha csak azt akarnák, hogy ne tudjanak eljutni a célig. Sikerült végül a ház elé érni, Yamato kinyitotta az ajtót, amilyen halkan csak tudta, majd belépett, bezárva maga után az ajtót, hogy kintről ne jöjjenek be. Körülnézett, de nem látott senkit. Saeko követte a házba, most nem foglalkozott az illemmel, ez nem a megfelelő idő volt rá, hogy engedélyt kérjen a belépésre egy idegen házába, vagy levegye a cipőjét.

- Busujima-senpai, én szétnézek az emeleten, te nézz körül idelent. – súgta oda neki, mire a lány csak bólintott.

~ Valami nincs rendben, olyan rossz érzésem van. Az ajtó nem volt eltorlaszolva, csak simán bezárva, az nem tartja vissza őket. Bár erőszakos behatolásnak nem volt nyoma. ~ gondolta, miközben felfelé haladt a lépcsőn.

Amint felért, a húga szobája felé vette az irányt, ami az övé mellett volt. Az ő szobája volt előbb, de csak elment mellette, be se nézett a nyitott ajtón.

~ Biztos nem az én szobámban vannak. ~ gondolta.

Jobban járt volna, ha benéz azon az ajtón, mert valami elkerülte a figyelmét.

* * *

Saeko lent elsőként a fürdőt találta meg, de nem látott semmi gyanúsat. Mellette a nappali volt, szétnézett, de itt se talált többet, azon kívül, hogy az ablakot megpróbálták eltorlaszolni.

~ Előbb az ajtót kellett volna, és csak utána az ablakot. ~ gondolkozott a lány.

Immár neki is gyanús volt a helyzet. Tovább ment, egy nagy hálószoba, nem volt beágyazva, mintha sietve távoztak volna. Az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrény egyik fiókja kihúzva, iratok voltak benne össze-vissza. Saeko visszaindult a lépcső másik irányába, óvatosan lépkedett, nehogy zajt keltsen. Már nem volt biztos benne, hogy egyedül vannak. Fel akart menni, szólni Yamatonak, de előbb ellenőriznie kellett a földszintet. A konyhába érve a szemei egy pillanatra kitágultak meglepetésében. Egy tompa puffanást hallott föntről, mire sarkon fordult, és azonnal felsietett a lépcsőn.

* * *

A konyha ablaka be volt törve, az üvegszilánkok szét voltak szóródva a padlón. Az asztal és két szék fölborulva, néhány konyhai eszköz szintén szanaszét a földön. Egy küzdelem nyomait mutatták. Saeko a felborult asztal mögé pillantva egy testet látott. Hamuszürke arca volt, a szemei kifordultak, de nem mozgott, csak feküdt ott. Ami bárkinek szemet szúrt volna, hogy a fejéből egy kés állt ki. Az illető férfi volt, legalábbis az arcának megmaradt részéből, és a testéből erre lehetett következtetni. A konyhaajtó másik oldalán egy véres törlő hevert a földön. A lány gyorsan összerakta magában a dolgokat, és ekkor egy tompa puffanást hallott fentről. Tudta, hogy mi volt ez, így nem késlekedett.

* * *

Yamato a másik szoba ajtaján benyitva semmi érdekeset nem látott. Épphogy csak belépett a szobába, mikor megcsapta az ismerős szag, amit az iskolában is érzett. Hirtelen ledermedt, ahogy beléhasított a felismerés. A szagot egy hörgés kísérte, mire a fiú azonnal sarkon fordult, és két, felé kapó kezet látott. Megpróbált hátralépni, de megbotlott a szőnyegben és hátraesett. A feje pont a szobában lévő asztal szélét kapta el, egy pillanatra megszédült, és nem látott tisztán. Üldözője viszont ekkor sem állt meg, száját kinyitva egyenesen rávetette magát. Yamato kezével a fegyvere után tapogatózott, de nem találta, végül a kezeit kapta maga elé védekezésnek, bár tudta, hogy felesleges. Várta az éles fájdalmat, ahogy a fogak a húsába marnak. Eszébe jutott az iskola, ott is pontosan ez történt, pontosan ugyanígy várta a halált. De most is egy tompa puffanást hallott, mint akkor. Szemét kinyitva megpillantotta a kendo klub kapitányát.

- Ez nem sokon múlt. – nyújtotta oda a kezét a lány.

- Köszönöm Busujima-san. Tartozom neked. – fogadta el a lány kezét, de mikor felállt, kicsit kibillent az egyensúlyából, szerencsére a lány segített neki.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva.

- Csak bevertem a fejem az asztal szélébe, és kicsit megszédültem. Semmi komoly.

- Azért megnézem, ha nem bánod.

- Rendben. – egyezett bele, és megfordult. Saekonak azonnal szemet szúrt valami.

- Vérzik.

- Francba! Csak tegyünk rá valami kötést, majd Marikawa-sensei megnézi. – mondta, és egy rongydarab után nézett.

Átment a szobájába, ahol talált fáslit, majd visszaérve megkérte a lányt, hogy kösse be a sebet.

- Senpai, szerinted ezek a vérre is reagálnak?

- Nem tudhatjuk, legyünk óvatosak.

Ekkor a szobában lévő szekrény megzörrent, ezzel mindkettejüket megijesztve egy kicsit. A fiú csendben jelzett a lánynak, hogy nézzék meg. Lassan kinyitották a bútor ajtaját, és egy rémült kislányt találtak benne. A kislány felnézett Saekora, majd társára.

- Bátyó! – kiáltotta el magát.

- Rin! – kapta ölbe a lányt Yamato. – Ő itt a húgom. – fordult Saeko felé, miközben letett testvérét a földre.

- Szia. A nevem Busujima Saeko. – mosolygott rá a lányra, akinek könnyes volt a szeme, és láthatóan nem tudta, mit mondjon.

- Nyugodtan mondd, hogy szia. – mondta Yamato, aki nagyon örült, hogy legalább a testvére épségben van.

- Szia. – szipogta végül Rin.

- Anya rakott a szekrénybe? – kérdezte tőle a fiú, aki igyekezett úgy állni, hogy kistestvére ne láthassa a hullát.

- Igen, azt mondta, hogy maradjak csöndben, és csak akkor jöjjek elő, ha valamelyikőtök hangját hallom.

- Ügyes voltál. Most már minden rendben lesz. Senpai, letakarnád, kérlek? – intett fejével a hulla felé. A lány bólintott, és az ágyon lévő takaróval fedte le a testet.

- Mi van ott? – kérdezte Rin.

- Nem érdekes, gyere, mennünk kell. Egy olyan helyre, ahol biztonságban leszel.

- És anyu? Vele mi lesz? – Yamato egy pillanatra Saekora nézett.

- Majd visszajövök, és megkeresem, de előbb téged elviszünk. Megfelel?

- Igen, de ígérd meg, hogy megkeresed anyut.

- Megígérem. – mondta, majd elindultak a bejárathoz.

- Rin, bármi is lesz kint, ne mozdulj mellőlem és Busujima-san mellől, rendben?

- Igen. – bólintott a lány.

Az ajtó kinyílt, de kint nem volt nagy változás, továbbra is lézengett néhány belőlük. Amik útközben követték őket lemaradtak, és másfelé vándoroltak, amerre nagyobb volt a zaj. Yamatoék csendben haladtak, messzire elkerülve őket. Nem akartak harcba bonyolódni, ha túl sokan gyűlnek össze, nem csak Rin, de az ő túlélési esélyük is kicsire csökken, ha éppen nem nullára. Ráadásul Yamato húga nem szokott hozzá a látványhoz. Nem mintha ők, vagy akár a többiek hozzászoktak volna, de tudták, hogy vagy ez, vagy a halál. Az őrület apró szikrája kezdett kigyúlni mindegyikőjük fejében, amióta ez az egész elkezdődött. Yamato és társai tudták, hogy a régi világ már nem létezik, megsemmisült, és ezt a tényt elfogadták, legalábbis mindenki igyekezett. A fiú nem akarta Rint szembesíteni a ténnyel, hogy az anyja már lehet, nem is él, hogy ők is bármikor áldozatul eshetnek.

A kis csapatot a kereszteződésnél egy nem várt meglepetés érte. A látványtól Yamato lába a földbe gyökerezett. Nem akarta elhinni, de tudja, hogy igaz. Félt, hogy így fogja látni, és sajnos valóra vált.

- Anya… - mondta halkan.

Saeko nem lepődött meg, a konyhában talált nyomokból erre következtetett. Az anya berakta a lányát a szekrénybe, miután az egyik megtámadta őket a konyhában. A nő harcolt vele, és sikerült megölnie egy konyhakéssel, de megharapta. Úgy döntött, megpróbálja elcsalni a többit, ezért miután a lányt biztonságba helyezte, kirohant az utcára, valószínűleg rájuk kiabált, és elrohant üldözőivel a nyomában, de nem jutott nagyon messzire a harapás miatt. Azon a ponton valószínűleg megállt, vagy összeesett, így átváltozott, vagy utolérték, és a többi harapás felgyorsította a folyamatot.

- Anya! – kiáltott fel Rin, és elkezdett felé szaladni.

- Rin, ne! – rohant utána Yamato, de későn indult.

Saeko is utánuk szaladt, tudta, hogy most nagy bajban lesznek rövid időn belül. A kiáltásokra nem csak a testvérpár anyja hördült fel, hanem a többi is, és vonszolni kezdték magukat a hang irányába.

Rin kitárt karokkal futott anyja felé, azonban mikor odaért, az elkapta a kezét, és beleharapott. A kislány felsikoltott, próbálta elrántani a kezét, de nem sikerült.

Yamato futás közben megállt, és csak nézte az egészet. Egyikőjüket se tudta megmenteni. Meg kellene ölnie őket, de erre nem lenne képes, se most, se máskor nem tudná megtenni. Térdre esett, és sírva nézte, ahogy anyja nagyokat harap a húgából, ő pedig kétségbeesetten sikoltozik, nem értve, hogy miért történik ez. Majd lassan elhallgat.

- Tovább kell mennünk. – ért mellé Saeko.

- Én nem megyek, itt maradok velük. – markolta meg fegyverét.

- Már nem tehetsz semmit értük. Tudom, hogy ez most nagyon nehéz, de velem kell jönnöd. Ha maradsz, téged is elkapnak.

- Nem érdekel, ezen a ponton már nincs vesztenivalóm. Megfizetek nekik. – állt fel, könnyeit letörölve.

Arca, dühöt sugárzott, szívből gyűlölte azokat a szürke, mozgó húskupacokat, és azt is, ami az emberekből ezeket csinálta, legyen az bármi. Saeko nem akarta ott hagyni, de egyre közelebb értek, és a kijutás esélye egyre kisebb lett. Csak egy pillanatra nézett el, de mire visszafordult, társát nem lelte ott. Megfordulva a következő látvány tárult elé: a fiú, kezében az alkalmi fegyverként szolgáló seprűnyéllel, egy csatakiáltásnak induló, de azt a szintet el nem érő „ordítás" kíséretében nekiesik a hozzá legközelebb álló élőholtnak, majd sorban próbálja leszedni a többit. Ez még talán vicces is lenne, ha egy animében történne az egész, azonban most éles helyzetről volt szó. Saeko egy percet sem késlekedett, odarohant a fiúhoz, elkapta a ruháját, és megpróbálta arrébb vonszolni.

- Engedj el! – tiltakozott Yamato.

- Nélküled nem megyek vissza!

- Akkor sem! Eressz el! – próbált szabadulni, de a lány keze erősen markolta ruháját, így erőlködése ellenére is távolodott ellenségeitől.

- Anyád és a húgod szerinted ezt akarta volna? – a kérdésre a fiú abbahagyta az erőlködést, megállt egy pillanatra. Megfordult és a lány szemébe nézett, aki épp szólni akart, de Yamato intett, hogy ne tegye.

- Nem kell bocsánatot kérned senpai. Köszönettel tartozom ismét. Egy kicsit elvesztettem a fejem.

- Indulhatunk vissza?

- Nem tudom csak így itt hagyni őket.

- Akarod, hogy…

- Nem, ezt nekem kell megtenni. De azért köszönöm.

Elindultak, de Yamato a feléjük közeledő családtagjai elé ment. Saeko pedig igyekezett visszatartani a többit, hogy majd vissza tudjanak jutni a buszhoz. A fiú megállt, és várta, hogy a két személy, akiket egykor annyira szeretett, odaérjenek. Vett egy nagy levegőt, közben egy könnycsepp folyt le az arcán.

- Ég veletek. – mondta halkan, majd lesújtott.

Mind a két csapás harangkongásként visszhangzott a szívében. A két test elterült a földön, és ha mást nem, legalább eltemette volna őket az egyik ház udvarában, de nem volt rá idő. Saekoval együtt a busz felé vették az irányt. Nem volt könnyű dolguk, és ezt leginkább Yamatonak köszönhették, de sikeresen visszajutottak. A buszba lépve egyikük se szólt semmit. Marikawa-sensei a kötést látva, azonnal odasietett, és kezelésbe vette a fiút, de nem szólt hozzá egy szót sem. Csendben végezte a dolgát, majd miután ellátta a sérültet, visszatért a volánhoz. Saya épp kérdezni akart valamit, de Saeko leintette. A magát zseninek nevező lány már tudta, hogy mi történt, legalábbis egy részét. Úgy érezték, jobb, ha most egy kis időre magára hagyják a fiút. Jelen körülmények között ez leginkább azt jelentette, hogy nem szólnak hozzá. Egy embernek viszont ez lehetetlen feladatnak minősült.

- Hayashi-kun…


End file.
